The Traveler: The Beginning
by spyro46666
Summary: A lone Time Lords finds himself in the world of Equestria and must now save it from a Dalek menace
1. prolong

The Traveller: the beginning

By Masterviper4

Prologue

Gallifrey

Once the skies of Gallifrey were a peaceful sky. That was before the Time War. A war with the whole of creation at stake with the Time Lords fighting against the Daleks. I was one of the time lords involved in the war but as it went on it quickly became too much for me. Then at a critical point in the war. The Doctor locked the planet into a time lock. I was fortunate enough to escape in my TARDIS before the planet vanished from the time vortex with the Time Lords, the Daleks, and everything else. I thought I could jump to a point in time far away from the war. I was mistaken, for a Dalek had somehow slipped on board my TARDIS while I was distracted. It fired its beam disruptor at me but it missed and hit the control console. What happened next I can't possibly explain, a wormhole was opened and the Dalek was sent to one point in time while me and my TARDIS were sent to another. Not in the time vortex of this universe but of another completely different. The impact of the landing started my regeneration process. The last thing I saw was a sign that read

Dodge Junction.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: an average afternoon

Cherry jubilee had started the day like any other day in dodge junction. Woke up, eat breakfast, and started the usual business that came with running a cherry orchard. Variously colored earth ponies were at work bucking the cherries off of the orchard trees. It always took them a few kicks to shake every cherry of the tree, but these days it always took a little longer to do so. Over the past two months three of her employees have vanished from the town without a trance. It would've been four, but she wasn't counting the orange pony named Applejack that worked for a brief time for her before she went back to Ponyville. Her first thought was that her three missing employees have gone to visit their families in various towns across Equestria. That thought was quickly dismissed when she still found her employees belonging still in the rooms she provided for them.

While she was lost in her thoughts a brown earth pony with a slightly spiked red mane and tail walked over to her. She quickly shook her head and turned her full attention to him "something wrong Red Gale" said Cherry jubilee. Red Gale was one of Cherry's most recent employees but already proven himself to be a hard worker "not at all miss Jubilee I just finished my part of the orchard Bell Perin is bringing the cart as we speak" said Red Gale "very good Red your work is much appreciated around here especially with the recent…disappearances" said Cherry Jubilee "I understand ma'am after all…one of the missing ponies is my brother" replied Red Gale "yes I know Red and don't ya worry now we'll find your brother and bring him back faster then ya can buck the Cherries of a tree" said Cherry Jubilee cheerfully. Red Gale let out a small chuckle at how his boss always managed to cheer him when he was feeling down while on the job "alright even idle talk get back to work now" said Cherry "yes ma'am" replied Red Gale cheerfully. He was about to run off when a strange sound was heard from the sky. Everypony suddenly stopped working and looked around to try to find what was making that sound. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the sky as a giant swirling hole formed above the orchard. Cherry Jubilee looked up just in time to see something shot out from the hole in the sky as it closed and crash into the orchard causing a shockwave. Everypony began running away from the orchard. "What in the hay, whatever that was it crashed in the part of the orchard that you were working in Red" said Cherry Jubilee confused. Fear and worry took over Red Gale's mind "oh no Bell's still over there" said Red Gale as he Ran over to where the object had landed "no wait Red Come back" said Cherry as she ran after him.

Little did she know that what they would find would begin the adventure of a lifetime


End file.
